Who Are You?
by Sagita-Naka
Summary: "Kau harus mengahamilinya, Nak. Terserah bagaimana caranya," ujar sang ayah./"Kau siapa?" tanya Ino menatap sosok yang ada di depannya./ide menulis berasal dari mimpi. DREAM COME TRUE bukan?/Sasu-Ino-Naru, slight SasuSaku/ DLDR/ gaje/


"Kau harus memiliki keturunan darinya," ujar seorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk di dalam kegelapan.

"Keturunan? Maksud, Tou_-san_?" sang anak yang bersimpuh dihadapannya mendongak kearah sang ayah.

"Kau harus mengahamilinya, Nak. Terserah bagaimana caranya," ujar sang ayah.

"Tidak! Aku mana mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu! Dia teman dari sahabatku!" bela sang anak kepada sang ayah. Ia menatap tajam ayahnya.

"Sahabat katamu?" sang ayah menyeringai—mengerikan, "Dia musuh kita. Apanya yang kau bilang sahabat?"

"Tapi, apa tidak ada gadis yang lain?" ucap sang anak. Ia masih berusaha menghindari apa yang diperintahkan ayahnya. Sang ayah menatap anaknya tajam.

"Agrrgg—kau," sang anak terlihat kesakitan sambil memegang lehernya. Tampak ada tiga tanda tertempel disana.

"Agggrhh, Tou_-san_! Hentikan!" ujarnya merintih. Sejenak mata sang anak berubah menjadi merah.

"Jangan membantahku, Nak. Lakukan seperti apa yang aku perintahkan kepadamu. Jangan terlalu menggunakan perasaanmu! Karena itu membuat aku jijik melihatmu. Kau harus bisa melakukan hal ini dengan baik. Melebihi kakakmu, kau mengerti?" ujar sang ayah sedikit berteriak.

"…," diam Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Arggghhhhhhhhhhh," kesakitan mulai menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya, "Ba-baiklah,"

"Bagus." Sang ayah menyeringai.

Rasa sakit yang dirasakan sang anak sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Ia mengatur napasnya.

"Ku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku, Nak. Kemampuan gadis Yamanaka itu harus berada di tangan kita." Sang ayah tertawa pelan membayangkan rencananya.

Sang anak menatap ayahnya penuh dengan kekesalan. Ia berdiri lalu meninggalkan ruang yang gelap itu.

Semua ini demi kekuatan.

Yah, demi kekuataan. Toh, nanti dia juga yang akan mendapatkan kekuataan itu. Ia seharusnya merasa senang akan hal itu. Pertama kali melihat gadis itu, ia tau ia langsung tertarik tentang apa yang dimilikinya. Tapi…

"Hah! Sial!" sang anak menghela nafas berusah mengatur gemerutu yang berada didalam hatinya. Ia mencengkram dadanya—sakit.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**WHO ARE YOU?**

**by Sagita Naka **

**.**

**Main character: Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, slight—Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**WARNING: apabila ada kesamaan cerita, percayalah saya hanya mengikuti apa yang di gambarkan di mimpi saya. Karena semua ide menulis saya berasal dari mimpi. DREAM COME TRUE bukan?/Bajiran typo dan EYD yang tak tepat/gaje/DLDR, **_**please**_**!**

.

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

"Haiyahhh!" teriak seorang gadis menghenuskan pedang kayunya.

CTRAKK.

Pedang itu pun membentur dengan pedang lainnya. Ternyata gadis itu sedang behadapan dengan seseorang.

"Apa-apaan ini? Hanya segini kah kekuataanmu? Kheh," serigai sang lawan yang ternyata seorang lelaki.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sang gadis menarik pedangnya lalu memulai serangan selanjutnya. Dengan gesit ia menyerang lawannya, ia tampak tidak kerepotan bergerak walaupun ia menggunakan baju yang besar dan lebar seperti itu. Tampak ia begitu gigih menyerang lawannya. Walaupun begitu sang lawan masih terlihat santai menangkis serangannya.

"Sial," ujar sang gadis. Ia menghela napas. Lalu menegakkan badannya dan menatap lurus lawannya. Sedetik kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Sang lawan yang awalnya terlihat santai kini mengambil kuda-kuda. Siap menerima kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Wusshhh.

Bagaikan angin. sang gadis menghilang.

.

"HIAATTT!"

.

BRUKKK

Gadis itu terlepar kedinding. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Kalau kau ingin menyerang, jangan bersuara, Ino. Karena lawanmu akan tau posisimu," ujar sang lawan mengulurkan tangannya membantu sang gadis. Gadis itu mendengus lalu menyambut tangan itu.

"Latihan kendo hari ini selesai. Kita istirahat sekarang," ucap laki-laki itu.

.

Ckrek.

Helm atau pengaman wajah yang di gunakan keduanya pun terlepas dari kepala mereka. Memperlihatkan sepasang manusia berambut pirang dengan kedalaman yang berbeda sedang berdampingan. Sang gadis menghadap kearah lawannya yang beramput pirang lebih terang darinya itu.

"Kau tak usah sombong, Naruto. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu," kata sang gadis, "—nanti," lanjutnya.

Sang lawan yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu terkekeh geli melihat gadis di hadapannya. Peluh sangat memenuhi wajah cantiknya, beberapa rambut pirang sang gadis yang berwarna pirang susu itu menempel di mukanya dan ada juga yang keluar dari kuncirannya. Walaupun begitu bukannya memberikan kesan berantakan tetapi gadis itu terlihat begitu imut dimatanya.

"Hahaha, bukannya gimana atau bagaiamana, Ino. Bukankah kau lebih baik memotong rambutmu sedikit agar kau lebih nyaman bergerak? Ku lihat kau mengalami kesulitan bergerak karena matamu terhalang oleh rambutmu itu," ujarnya.

BLETAKK.

"Enak saja! Ini rambutku yang berharga tau!"

Bukannya menerima sebuah saran gadis itu malah menghajar orang yang memberi saran kepadanya. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya—sebal.

"Aku kan hanya memberitahumu," Naruto mengusap kepalanya tepat dimana Ino memukulnya. Ia terduduk di lantai. Dalam medan petempuran ataupun pertandingan Naruto cukup yakin—sangat yakin malah bahwa ia pasti bisa mengalahkan Ino. Tapi setelah pertandingan itu berakhir atau waktu sudah memasuki kehidupan biasanya entah mengapa Ino yang notabe lebih muda darinya selalu berhasil melukainya. Yah, walaupun cuma luka kecil itu tetap luka kan?

"Ini," Ino menyerahkan satu botol mineral ke arah Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dan membenarkan duduknya. Ino mengambil posisi duduk di samping Naruto. Ia juga meminum botol mineral yang sama seperti milik Naruto. Sejenak ia berusahan mencuri pandang ke sampingnya, dimana ada Naruto yang sedang meneguk minuman yang ia berikan. Jakun Naruto naik dan turun seiring ia meneguk minuman itu. Ino mengalihkan matanya dari objek yang tadi cukup ia perhatikan. Sejenak mukanya memerah.

"Kenapa, sih, kau ini kasar sekali? Tidak sopan. Bagaimana pun aku ini lebih tua darimu, Ino,"

"Cuma selisih 2 tahun,"

"Apanya yang cuma? Hah~, kalau kau terus seperti ini Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyukaimu, Ino," ujar Naruto.

"NAAARUUTOO!"

* * *

><p><em>(3 tahun setelahnya)<em>

Suatu malam, Ino menerima sebuah undangan yang harus ia hadiri. Dan disinilah sekarang ia berada. Di rumah perkumpulan sebuah organisasi rahasia.

"Selamat, _Hime_. Kau sekarang resmi menjadi bagian dari kami," seorang pria baruh baya memberikan sebuah kotak kepada sang gadis dihadapannya. Sang gadis merengutkan dahinya. Ia yakin hari seperti hari ini akan tiba. Tapi ia tak tau akan secepat ini. Ino menatap orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Menakutkan! Kecuali ada beberapa orang yang ia kenal sehingga ia tidak terlalu takut. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya. Lalu kembali menatap lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Tou_-san_ yakin? Aku rasa aku belum terlalu mampu," ujar Ino menatap ayahnya. Inoichi tersenyum lalu menatap seorang pria di belakang Ino. Sang pria mendekat kearah Ino lalu menyentuh pundak Ino.

"Sudah saatnya kau menjadi bagian dari kami, Ino_-chan_,"

"Naruto? Ta-tapi…"

"Ambillah," ujar Naruto lembut. Dan Ino pun memberanikan dirinya mengambil kotak panjang yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Lalu membukanya.

Deg.

Matanya melebar. Tampaknya ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Pedang asli?' batin Ino. Hatinya berdesir melihatnya.

"Tou_-san_? Naruto_-kun_?"

"Selamat datang, _Hime._" Ujar Inoichi.

"Selamat, Ino_-chan_. Kau akan menjadi penerus dari kami semua," ucap Kushina dan Minato tersenyum. Anggota lain pun tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengenggam tangannya.

"Selamat, Ino," sejenak Ino terpukau dengan senyum yang Naruto berikan—memukau.

"Malam ini kita memulai pekerjaan kita," jelas Naruto. Ino mengangguk.

Naruto mengeratkan tangannya dengan tangan Ino. Tiba-tiba Naruto berlari menjauh dari perkumpulan itu. Tentu saja Ino kaget karena tarikan tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Naruto dan Ino berlari menuju jendela ruangan itu. Tunggu dulu, jendela?

"Naruto! Kita mau melompat? Ini kan lantai ti—g…,"—terlambat. Ia dan Naruto telah melompat dari rumah lantai tiga itu.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriak Ino. Langsung memeluk badan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Ino yang panik. Tapi tentu saja ia tak boleh diam, bisa-bisa ia dan Ino benar-benar jatuh ke bawah. Naruto mulai bertindak, dengan menggunakan satu tangannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk menahan Ino, ia metekan tombol yang berada disamping ikat pinggangnya hingga keluarlah benang tipis dari ikat pinggang itu.

CLAPP.

SYUNGG~

Dengan terlilitnya ujung benang itu di pohon bersamaan itu badan Ino dan Naruto terayun olehnya. "NARUTOOO BAKAA!"

Mendengar teriakan panik Ino. Inoichi berlari menuju jendela.

"Dasar bocah gila! Naruto! Hati-hati dengan putriku!" teriaknya. Minato hanya dapat menggeleng-geleng melihat aksi anaknya itu.

"Tenanglah, Yamanaka_-san_, Ino akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kushina lembut.

Inoichi hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

.

Naruto terus bergantian mengeluarkan benang dari pinggangnya dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lain. Membawa tubuhnya melayang di udara. Naruto menunduk, melihat Ino di dalam dekapannya. Ino tampak sudah diam tetapi masih memeluknya erat. Sepertinya ia masih shock, pikir Naruto.

"Buka matamu, Ino,"

"TIDAK!"

"Hahaha, kau tau? Kau akan menyesal jika tidak dapat melihat ini di hari pertama bekerja," ujar Naruto.

"…"

"Buka matamu, tenang, ada aku disini," bisik Naruto lembut. Entah dorongan dari mana Ino membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihat olehnya adalah bulan sabit yang bercahaya redup. Angin kencang ketika mereka berayun membuat rambut Ino yang panjang berterbangan. Ino mengangkat kepalanya. Mata aquamarine Ino bertemu dengan mata shappire Naruto. Entah hantu apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia berpikir bahwa Naruto terlihat begitu keren dimatanya.

Hantu?

Yah, hantu. Kini ia harus siap-siap menghadapi makhluk itu.

"Lihat, Ino! Tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan bukan?" ujar Naruto tersenyum menatapnya. Ino menunduk malu. Lalu menatap kearah depan.

"Ayo, kita buruh 'hantu' pertama dimalam pertamamu!" ucap Naruto bersemangat. Ino tersenyum.

"Ayo!"

Sepertinya malam pertamanya menjadi '_Ghost Hunters_' akan menyenangkan.

* * *

><p>Paginya.<p>

"INOOO!"

Ino menoleh kebelakang melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya, "SAKURAAAA!"

"Selamat pagi," ucap Sakura antusias. Ino menjawabnya, "Jadi selamat atas profesi barumu, Ino_-chan_,"

Sakura dan Ino adalah teman semenjak mereka di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Jadi tidak aneh bukan kalo Sakura mengetahui seluk beluk keluarga dan tentang dirinya. Awalnya Sakura kaget mendengar tentang keluarga Ino. Dulunya Sakura termasuk anak yang takut akan cerita hantu. Tapi mendengar kisah Ino yang memiliki indra keenam sedikit demi sedikit rasa takut itu menghilang. Karena Ino selalu menceritakan hantu yang baik dan lucu kepadanya.

"Ya, _arigatou_," Ino tersenyum.

"Jadi kau sudah turun lapangan?" tanya Sakura ingin tau.

Ino mengangguk, "Tapi aku belum bertemu hantu satu pun."

"Oh begitu,"

.

"Nee, ku dengar besok ini adalah pertandingan antara Naruto_-senpai_ dan Sasuke_-senpai _kan?" tanya Sakura tersenyum ke arah Ino.

"Iya, Naruto sudah mengatakannya kepadaku kemarin," balas Ino membalas pertanyaan Sakura.

"Benarkah? Jadi itu seriusan?" tanya Sakura tak percaya, "Tapi untuk apa? Bukannya kau bilang ia tak suka kegiatan ekstra di sekolah? Dan bukannya mereka bersahabat?"

Ino menggeleng, "Aku juga tak tau alasannya,"

.

"_Lusa datanglah ke pertadinganku," ucap Naruto. Malam itu mereka tenyata tidak menemukan hantu jahat yang berkeliaran. Jadi, yah, walaupun kecewa di hari pertamanya bekerja Ino merasa sudah cukup atas pengalaman tadi yang Naruto berikan. Asalkan kalian tau, Naruto juga sama seperti dia. Mereka adalah _Ghost Hunters_ yang mana ditungaskan membunuh hantu dan roh jahat yang berkeliaran sebagaimana semestinya. Hanya saja Naruto telah dilatih semenjak ia berusia 10 tahun dan resmi menjadi anggota sejak umur 12 tahun, sedangkan Ino? Ia saja memulai latihan mulai umur 12 dan resmi menjadi anggota di umur 15-nya ini._

"_Pertandingan? Pertandingan apa?" Ino mengerutkan dahinya. Setahu Ino, Naruto tidak pernah mengikuti ekstrakulikuler di sekolahnnya. Katanya kegiatan seperti itu membuang waktunya untuk beristirahat dari perkerjaan yang kami lakukan._

"_Pertandingan Kendo. Bukan hal yang baru, kok," Ino terdiam mendengar cerita dari Naruto, "Yah, walaupun aku tau, _Teme, _pernah juara di tingkat nasional, aku yakin aku tak akan kalah darinya. Kau tau sendirikan kemampuanku? Jadi besok datanglah. Dan dukung aku, ya?"_

_Naruto tersenyum menampakkan giginya yang berderet rapi dan putih itu._

'_Tunggu dulu… Naruto ikut pertandingan? Dan ia bilang '_Teme_'? jangan –jangan—Naruto,'_

"_Kau melawan, Sasuke?" tanya Ino selidik. Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar. Dan tentu saja Ino tau apa maksud dari cengiran itu. Alis Ino mengangkat satu._

"_Untuk apa kau melakukan itu? Bukannya kalian teman akrab? Dan dia berada di pihak kita Naruto!" Naruto hanya terus tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ino. Ia mengangkat bahunya. Ia mendekati Ino._

_Cup._

_Ino membeku di tempat. Kaget akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto._

"_Kau lihat saja lusa," ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Ino yang masih terpaku. Ketika Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, Ino baru tersadar lalu menoleh ke kanan kirinya. Nihil._

"_Kurang ajar kau, NARUTOOO!"_

_._

Mengingat kejadian itu mau tak mau pipi Ino memerah dan itu menimbulkan kecurigaan Sakura terhadapnya.

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"…," Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura tentu saja tak langsung percaya. Dengan tatapan menyelidik ia menatap sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Jangan berbohong! Sepertinya aku ketinggalan berita sesuatu," ujar Sakura. Ino tersenyum kearahnya.

"Nanti aku ceritakan di kelas," ujarnya lalu berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"Ino kau janji, ya!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Jadi begitu," ucap Sakura mendengar cerita Ino. Kali ini mereka sudah berada di kelas mereka di jam istirahat tentunya,"Aihh, Naruto-_senpai_ pasti menyukaimu, _Pig_!"

Mendengarnya Ino hanya menunduk malu. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin, Naruto hanya menganggapku adiknya, lagian dia memang sudah beberapa kali menciumku," ucap Ino malu.

"Itu kan waktu kamu masih kecil bukan? Tapi sekarang berbeda, Ino. Sekarang kau sudah dewasa! Dan lagi ia menciummu di—ehmm, bibir?," bela Sakura sedikit ragu terhadap opininya sendiri.

"Sakura, jangan keras-keras!" ujar Ino panik. Melihat sikap Ino ada sesuatu terbesit di dalam otaknya.

"Ino? Apa kau juga menyukai, Naruto-_senpai_?" tanya Sakura. Muka Ino memerah lalu mengangguk.

"Waahh, ternyata benar kau menyukainya!" ujar Sakura sedikit berteriak. Buru-buru Ino menutup mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Diam, Jidat!"

SREEKK

"Apa ada, Ino?"

Ugh, orang yang dibicarakan ternyata ia muncul dikelas mereka, pikir Ino dan Sakura. Segera Ino melepas tangannya dari Sakura. Pandangan Naruto segera menelusuri kelas itu mencari sosok yang ingin ia temui. Dan matanya pun mendapatkan gadis berambut pirang yang mirip sepertinya itu.

"Yo, Ino!" lambai Naruto memasuki kelas itu. Ugh, untung saja sekarang dalam jam istirahat sehingga tak banyak murid didalamnya. Ino cukup paham posisi Naruto yang notabe senior tingkat 3 di sekolahanya itu merupakan murid populer, ditambah lagi ia bersahabat dengan seseorang yang tak kalah keren darinya, Sasuke Uchiha. Siapa tak kenal dua sejoli ini? Mereka selalu bersama dimana pun. Bahkan beberapa orang bisa saja menganggap mereka kelainan atau sejenisnya. Tapi, dengan sikap mereka yang begitu kontras itu membuat rumor-rumor itu tak pernah berlangsung lama.

Dan lihatlah sekarang! Sasuke pun saat ini ada dikelasnya! Memang sih ini sudah cukup sering terjadi, malah ini terlalu sering. Semenjak Ino memasuki sekolah ini, Naruto yang memang dasarnya populer selalu mendatangi kelasnya. Hal itu tentu mendatangkan petaka buruk antara hubungan Ino dan senior-seniornya. Apalagi kertika Naruto datang ia selalu membawa heran kenapa Naruto bisa se-populer ini? Padahal ia tak mengikuti satu pun ektrakulikuler di sekolah itu. Pernah sekali Naruto mengikuti satu ekstrakulikuller bersama Sasuke di Klub Kendo, tapi Naruto tak bertahan lama di sana berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sering mengikuti tournamen-tournamen di Jepang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino kepada Naruto. Ia melirik Sasuke yang berada di samping Naruto dan ternyata Sasuke pun tengah meliriknya juga. Sasuke? Melirikku—lagi? Apa aku tidak salah?, batin Ino. Belakangan ini Ino merasa pandangannya sering sekali bertemu dengan pandangan Sasuke ketika Naruto menghampirinya atau pun hanya sekedar berselisih.

"Hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama, aku ada urusan di sekolah. Tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Heem, tidak ap—,"

"Emang Naruto_-senpai_ ada urusan apa di sekolah?" Tanya Sakura memotong perkataan Ino. Sebenarnya kebiasaan Naruto yang selalu mengahampiri Ino membuat gadis itu menjadi akrab dengan Naruto juga Sasuke.

Naruto menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Yah, ada sedikit urusan. Iya kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Loh Sasuke_-senpai_ juga?"

"Hn" Sakura yang mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, diam-diam Sakura melirik ke arahnya. Sejenak mukanya memerah.

"Oh begitu," Sakura menyudahi pertanyaanya padahal sebenarnya ia kesal, karena Naruto secara tidak langsung sebenarnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Sakura tanyakan. Yah, mungkin urusan pribadi, pikirnya dan Ino.

Naruto kembali menatap Ino, "Jadi tak apa kan?"

Ino mengangguk. Tempat saat bel istrirahat berakhir berbunyi.

"_Gomene_, Ino," kata Naruto mengelus pucuk rambut Ino. Ino hanya terdiam dan membuang kepala—cemberut. Naruto terkekeh melihat sikap Ino, "Sakura aku titip Ino, ya,"

Naruto berjalan menjauhi Ino dan Sakura. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Ino memandang kepergian mereka lalu menghela nafas.

"Sakura, sebelum pulang mampir dulu, yuk," ucap Ino lalu menoleh ke Sakura. Gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaanya, ia masih menatap pintu yang dilewati Naruto dan Sasuke. Ino tersenyum lalu menyenggol sahabatnya yang tenyata senasib denganya.

"Kau menyukai, Sasuke_-senpai_?"

Dan pertanyan itu membuat Sakura sadar dari dunianya, "Bukannya dari dulu kau dan aku selalu tau hal itu, Ino? Kau sudah menyerahkan terhadap Sasuke?"

Ino terdiam lalu memandang pintu yang tadi ditatap Sakura. Mungkin benar, Sasuke hanyalah seorang yang membuatnya ragu akan perasaaannya terhadap Naruto. Ino tersenyum cerah.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

><p>BRAAAKKK<p>

Bunyi pedang kayu yang saling bertabrakan.

"KYA~, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Naruto-_kun_!"

"KYAAA~ Naruto-_senpai_ keren sekali!"

"Tidak! Sasuke-_senpai_, yang lebih keren!"

"Apa katamu? Tentu saja Naruto_-senpai_ lebih keren!"

"Kau ini!"

"Apa?"

Ino hanya dapat mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah teman seangkatanya dan senior-seniornya.

"Yoo! GANBATTANEE, NARUTO-SENPAI! SASUKE-SENPAI!" teriak Sakura di samping lapangan. Ino melirik sahabatnya itu, ia menghela nafas. Bahkan Sakura pun ikut-ikutan berteriak seperti itu.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Dilihatnya pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung, sepertinya pertandingan ini tak akan ada akhirnya. Kedua pemain sangat imbang.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan, Naruto-_kun_, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanyanya dalam hati. Sampai saat ini ia masih belum mengetahui alasan mengapa mereka bertanding.

.

"Kheh. Menyerahlah , _Teme_." Ucap Naruto menyekat sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Dan memlepaskan'nya' kepadamu?" Sasuke menyeringai, "jangan harap! Aku sudah mengincar'nya' sejak lama."

"KAU!" gigi Naruto mengerutuk. Ia kembali menyerang Sasuke.

"Siapa, sih, yang mereka bicarakan?" gumam Sakura.

"Jangan bilang itu seorang wanita?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung. Ia menghadap Ino, Ino hanya mengangkat bahu tak tau.

.

Disamping itu cuaca di luar tampak tak begitu bersahabat, hujan turun dengan deras, awan hitam gelap menghalagi cahaya matahari sore menyinari bumi ini, dan tentu itu lah salah satu penyebab mengapa gedung pertandingan tak resmi ini bisa ditonton banyak orang. Baik dari laki-laki mau pun perempuan.

CTARRR.

PYARRRR

Lampu yang merupakan satu-satunya sumber penerangan pun mati mendadak dan pecah. Beberapa gadis di ruangan itu berteriak.

"INOOO!" teriak Sakura memeluk Ino. Ino berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Baginya kegelapan bukanlah masalah besar.

'Deg.

"Perasaan ini…" gumam Ino.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Naruto heran. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak harusnya ia rasakan. Ia membuka pengaman wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Kheh, menganggu saja," ucap Sasuke dingin. Ia melempar pengaman wajah itu lalu berjalan melewati orang-orang yang panik.

"Woi, _Teme_! Kau mau kemana?" Naruto menatap kesal sahabatnya yang pergi seenaknya itu.

Ino dan Sakura.

Ia harus mencari kedua gadis itu. Dan itu bukan hal yang sulit bagi Naruto karena—

"DIAM SEMUANYA! INI HANYA PETIR BIASA TAU!" teriak Ino kesal, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya berusaha menenangkan suasana ricuh ini.

"Tenangkan diri kalian! Semua akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Ino lantang. Beberapa siswa dan siswi di situ menatap Ino heran. Apaan, sih, gadis ini? Pikir mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka semua berusaha tenang.

"Ino!" panggil Naruto mendekat kearah Ino yang masih menenangkan Sakura.

"Naruto, aku merasakan sesuatu. Apa kau—," sebelum selesai merucap Naruto langsung mengganguk menanggapi Ino.

"Kita harus pergi!" tarik Naruto mengenggam tangan Ino.

"Tapi Sakura?"

"Pergilah, Ino. Aku sudah tak apa." Ucap Sakura. Ino menatap sahabatnya itu sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo, Naru."

Ino dan Naruto pun menjauh dari Sakura dan kerumunan itu. Saatnya mereka bekerja.

.

"Seberapa kuat?" tanya Ino harap-harap cemas.

"Cukup kuat. Aku merasaakan aura gelap yang dahsyat." Ucap Naruto. Mereka segera berlari mencari buruan mereka. Mereka berjalan menuju gedung sekolah, hujan membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Lihat itu dia! Di atas atap!" ujar Naruto. Ino mendongak, mengangkat satu tanganya melidungi air hujan agar tak masuk ke matanya. Di atas atap Ino dapat melihat aura gelap yang pekat. Sepertinya buruan pertamanya akan sangat mengagumkan, pikir Ino.

"Kita naik lewat tangga." Instruksi Naruto.

Ino mengangguk lalu berlari mengikuti langkah Naruto. Tetapi matanya mengkap sosok berbaju hitam yang berdiri di depan gedung sekolahnya. Kemudian dia mengenyit heran.

"Naru, itu siapa?" tanya Ino. Ia menoleh ke Naruto. Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah berlari menjauhi Ino. Ia berlari mendekati sosok itu. Sosok itu menoleh ke Naruto dan Ino lalu membelakangi mereka. Begitu Naruto mendekatinya, ia melompat ke atap gedung.

"SIAL!" umpat Naruto.

"Naruto, ada apa, sih?" kini Ino sudah berhasil mengejarnya.

"Ayo, Ino. Kita harus cepat! Kau tidak mau kehilangan buruan pertamamu kan?" ucap Naruto lalu kembali menarik Ino. Ino terdiam, dia hanya mengikuti instruksi Naruto. Tapi, tunggu dulu, auranya mulai menghilang, batin Ino. Mereka semakin mempercepat langkah mereka.

BRAAKKK

Ino memandang tak percaya pemandangan dihadapannya. Sosok berbaju hitam tadi terlah mebunuh hantu yang mereka buru dengan begitu cepatnya. Sosok itu melempar hantu yang berada di cengkramannya. Ino menatap sosok itu dengan jelas. Rambut hitam kebiru-biruan itu. Model rambut itu. Bukankah itu—

"Kheh, kau memang hebat, _Teme_." Ucap Naruto tersenyum miris. Akh, lagi-lagi ia telat selangkah dari sahabatnya itu. Sosok itu membalikkan badannya. Menatap Ino dan Naruto dengan santai.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Ino tak percaya.

"Hai, Ino." Sapa Sasuke.

"Jadi Sasuke-_kun_ juga-,"

"Iya, Ino. Dia sama seperti kita. Dia adalah _Ghost Hunters_ seperti kita," ucap Naruto dingin. Ino yang terkejut mendengar nada bicara Naruto, ia langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Tapi kau harus tau, Ino. Bahwa dia bukanlah dari anggota kita. Dia adalah musuh kita." Jelas Naruto. Sasuke masih tampak santai menatapnya.

BRESSSHH.

Hujan semakin deras menguyur mereka bertiga. Ino membelalakan matanya menatap Sasuke. Sasuke? Musuh? Jadi mereka punya musuh?, pikir Ino.

SET.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke ada di depan Ino. Lalu tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Reflek Naruto langsung memeluk Ino kedalam pelukannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Ino. Dan selamat." Ucapnya lalu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"SASUKEE! Kurang ajar kau!" teriak Naruto .

* * *

><p><em>(satu tahun kemudian)<em>

Malam itu adalah malam setahun bagi Ino yang sekarang resmi menjadi anggota _Ghost Hunters_. Dan tentu saja ia sudah menyiapkan _style _apa yang akan ia gunakan. Ino mengambil ikat rambutnya lalu menggulung rambutnya seperti pramugari. Lalu mengambil jaket kulit ungu tuanya untuk melapisi kaos abu-abunya. Ia menggunakan celan hitam tiga perempat dan juga boots panjang ber-hag 10 cm yang menutupi kakinya yang tersisa. Diambilnya ikat pinggang yang sama seperti milik Naruto dan anggota lainnya. Dan tak lupa ia meletakan pisau dan pistol yang penggantung pada ikat pinggangnya.

Peralatan itu bukan hanya hiasan saja. Itu adalah peralatan yang biasanya digunakan _Ghost Hunters_ pada umumnya. Dan selama seminggu ini tentu saja Ino sudah bisa menggunakan semua alat-alat itu dengan baik.

"Sasuke-_kun,_" gumam Ino. Semenjak insiden hujan di sekolahannya itu ia masih tak percaya bahwa Sasuke sama sepertinyawalaupun berada pihak yang berbeda. Sasuke merupakan anggota _Diamond Ghost Hunter_ yang mana mereka memiliki teknik khusus dengan menggunakan berlian. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang ia ketahui dari Naruto.

"_Aku juga baru mengetahuinya sehari sebelum kau dilantik," ujar Naruto. Saat Ino bertanya kapan ia mengetahui hal itu._

Tapi Ino merasa heran dengan kedua sosok pria yang dekat dengannya itu. Mereka selalu tampak akrab dan biasa saja ketika di sekolah, tetapi ketika malam menjelang dan mereka bertugas. Apa mereka berpura-pura?, pikirnya. Beruntunglah saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke telah lulus dari sekolah mereka. Jadi Ino bisa lepas dari prasangka-prasangkanya. Tapi semua itu belum berakhir. Bahkan ketika mereka lulus pun mereka berada di kampus yang sama dan jurusan yang sama. Ditambah lagi mereka masih tampak akrab sebagai mana semestinya. Ino mengenyitkan dahi mengingat tingkah laku mereka.

"Ino, ayo cepat! Aku tak mau Sasuke mendahuluiku!" ucap Naruto yang entah kapan sudah berada di beranda kamarnya.

"Iya iya," Ino berjalan ke arah Naruto. Malam ini ia akan menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai _Ghost Hunters_.

Tapi Ino tak tau malam ini akan ada yang berbeda dari malam-malam biasanya.

.

.

CRASHHH

Darah segar keluar dari pipi Ino. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi melawan pasukan hantu ini. Memang kekuatan hantu itu tak sebanding dengan Ino. Tapi jika jumlah mereka sangat banyak sepeti saat ini, Ino tau kekuataannya akan melemah.

"Ada apa ini?" gumam Ino.

"Wah jadi ini gadis keturunaan Yamanaka itu?" ujar salah satu dari 3 pemimpin para hantu itu.

"Iblis!" batin Ino.

SETT.

Kini Naruto berada di depannya.

"Sembunyi, Ino! Dan panggil bala bantuan kemari!" bisik Naruto, ia sudah memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Tapi, kau terluka!" ucap Ino khwatir melihat keadaan Naruto. Ia mendapatkan lupa yang parah. Sebelumnya Naruto telah melawan kedua pemimpin atau iblis itu. Dan ia sangat yakin Naruto pasti sudah banyak kehabisan darah.

"Cepatlah! Aku tak tau bisa menahannya seberapa lama." Bentak Naruto. Ino menurut. Segeralah ia bersembunyi di suatu tempat lalu menyalakan koneksinya.

"Panggilan, disini Ino Yamanaka dan Naruto Uzumaki. Kami membutuhkan bala bantuan. Harap segera dikirim." Ucap Ino cepat.

"Baik!"

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari markasnya. Ino mengehela nafas. Lalu menatap Naruto yang bertarung sendirian. Dimana Sasuke? Pikirnya. Aneh. Disaat seperti ini kenapa Sasuke tak muncul. Padahal selama ia bertugas bersama Naruto ia sering bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia harus membantu Naruto.

Belum selangkah Ino beranjak dari tempatnya, ia memandang pemandangan mengerikan dihadapannya.

"NARUTOOOOO!" teriaknya melihat Naruto yang terlihat lemas di tangan sang pemimpin iblis.

Sang iblis menyeringai lalu melempar Naruto. Ino berlari berusaha menangkap Naruto. Ia berhasil. Tetapi berat badan Naruto malah membuatnya terlempar bersamaan dengannya. Ino memeluk Naruto didekapannya.

"NARUTOOO!" teriak Ino menatap Naruto yang memejamkan mata. Diam. Tak berkata apa-apa. Dan juga tak bergerak. Ino membaringkan Naruto lalu meletakkan tangannya diatas tubuh laki-laki itu. Sejenak keluar cahaya berwarna hijau dari tangannya. Ilmu penyembuhan. Tapi tampaknya Ino jugasudah kehilangan tiga perempat dari kekuataanya. Ia tak mungkin bisa menyembuhkan Naruto secepatnya.

"Oh, jadi itu kekuatan istimewamu." Seringai sang iblis, "Ayo, tunjukan kekuataanmu yang sesungguhnya, Yamanaka."

Dengan cepat iblis itu menyerang Ino dengan pedangnya. Ino memejamkan matanya pasrah.

TRINGG.

Ino membuka matanya berlahan.

'Siapa?' Pikirnya. Ia memfokuskan penglihatanya untuk melihat sosok didepan.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" Ino menatap Sasuke lega. Air mata sedikit demi sedikit turun dari matanya.

"Bodoh! Cepat sembuhkan, Naruto! Dan jangan menangis!" ucap Sasuke.

"Aghhr," Tiba-tiba Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Ino yang mendengarnya pun langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Kalau ia perhatikan, tubuh lelaki itu juga dalam keadaan sama seperti ia dan Naruto. Dan ternyata Sasuke juga terluka. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya dari tubuh Naruto.

"Sasu, kau terluka," ucap Ino berusaha meraih Sasuke yang berada didekatnya. Tapi Sasuke menghindar.

"Urus dia. Jangan pedulikan aku," ujar Sasuke.

"Wah kau ini anak Uchiha kan? Sepertinya malam ini aku beruntung sekali. Khu, khu, khu." Tawa sang iblis.

"Ino kau sudah memanggil bantuankan?" tanya Sasuke. Ino mengangguk.

"Bagus. Karena ini adalah serangan terakhirku."

"Maksudmu?" Ino menatap Sasuke heran. Sejenak Sasuke mengerakan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya membelah menjadi dua.

"Sa-sasuke?" Ino menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau juga memiliki kemampuan istimewa rupa," gumam sang Iblis.

"Berisik!" Sasuke langsung menyerang sang iblis.

.

"Uhuk," darah segar keluar dari mulut Ino. Sepertinya kekuatannya sudah sangat melemah. Walaupun begitu Naruto tak menunjukan perkembangan apapun. Denyut jantungnya semakin melemah.

"Naruto_-kun_," panggil Ino disela tangis yang ia tahan.

.

"Mati kau!" teriak duo Sasuke menghenuskan pedangnya.

"Uhuk," sang Iblis mengeluarkan darah hitam dari mulutnya. Sejenak tubuh itu berubah menjadi abu. Berhasil. Sasuke berhasil membunuhnya. Ino yang melihatnya pun tersenyum senang.

"Sasuke-_kun, _kau berha-,"

BRUUKK.

Seketika duo Sasuke jatuh secara bersamaan.

"Sasuke!" Ino merdiri dari duduknya menjauh dari Naruto berusaha menyelamatkan Sasuke. Tapi terlambat dua langkah ia berjalan, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tak berdaya.

BRUKK.

Ino pun jatuh ketanah. Ia menangis.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa berguna sih?" ia menangis tersendu-sendu. Ia menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit. Sejenak cahaya hijau terpancar dari tubuhnya.

"Ino_-sama_!" panggil seseorang. Akhirnya, bala bantuan pun datang.

Dan Ino bisa bernafas lega.

* * *

><p>Ciit. Ciit. Cit.<p>

Bunyi burung di pagi hari, Ino yang mendengarnya membuka kedua matanya. Ia melihat sekitanya mencari tau dimana ia berada. Ternyata ia sedang berada dikamarnya sendiri. Ia bernafas lega. Sejenak ia langsung mengingat kejadian malam itu. Hal itu membuat air matanya turun ke pipinya.

'Maafkan aku tak bisa berguna untukmu Naruto, Sasuke,' batinnya. Sejenak ia merasa pening di kepalanya.

"Agrrh," ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Ino." Kata seseorang kepadanya. Ino menoleh dan mendapati seorang berambut pirang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Na-ru-to?" tatapnya tak percaya, "Kau selamat?"

"Hn," jawab Naruto mendekati Ino. Dan duduk di ranjang Ino. Betapa senangnya Ino menatap lelaki dihadapannya itu. Ia menatap mata shappire itu, mata seseorang yang sangat ia sadari bahwa ia sangat mencintai lelaki itu.

Deg.

Badan Ino bergetar.

"Kau kenapa? Masih pusing?" tanya Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke kening Ino. Seketika Ino langsung menjauh. Naruto mengenyitkan dahinya.

"Kau ini siapa?" tanya Ino.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hah~ akhirnya selama hiatus dalam masa panjang aku menulis lagi. Yah seperti biasa, awalnya mau buat oneshoot tapi kepanjangan. Well, sepertinya ini akan menjadi beberapa chapter melihat alur yang akan terjadi.<strong>

**Saya juga berterimakasih kepada siapa pun yang telah menyukai fic-fic saya sebelumnya. Semoga kalian semua juga menyukai fic kali ini *senyum* **

**Well, akhir kata sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak disini.**

**.**

**Salam manis, Sagita Naka.**


End file.
